Escapada Nocturna
by robinchwan
Summary: todo era oscuridad, negrura espesa, falta de aire...detrás de todo eso unos ojos grises. One Shot Robin-Law


**Escapada nocturna**

Todo era oscuridad, negrura espesa, falta de aire y detrás de todo esto unos ojos grises.

Robin despertó sobresaltada tras el sueño, el calor en el cuarto era insoportable y el hecho de compartir el lecho con Nami y Momosuke, le traía más calor aún.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama para no despertar al niño.

Salió a cubierta y la brisa marina fue para ella como un shock refrescante, que logró ponerle la piel de gallina.

Sólo vestía un camisón amarillo fino y muy corto, pero eso no le importó, seguramente todos dormían.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos la melodía de un violín, seguramente Brook que tampoco dormía.

El puesto de vigía estaba iluminado, tal vez el espadachín estaba despierto, pero aunque sintió cierto deseo por ir a provocarlo, decidió no hacerlo, prefería estar sola en ese momento.

Luego de coger algo para beber, fue hacia el acuario. No vió los ojos grises que la seguían.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones completamente a oscuras y se puso a observar los peces como embobada.

Esto le trajo tristes recuerdos de su niñez y de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en la vida para ser quien era hoy en día.

Una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó de sobremanera al sentir unos frios dedos enjugar sus lágrimas.

-Se enfría tu café.

Ese hombre era un absoluto misterio para ella, ¿cómo hbía llegado allí sin que lo notara?, desde que viajaba con ellos no paraba de sorprenderla.

Siempre tan serio, tan intrigante, para la morena era como un libro esperando en un escaparate para que ella lo lleve.

-Eh…gracias—musitó.

Law se sirvió una taza de café para él, y se sentó justo al lado de la arqueóloga poniéndola un tanto nerviosa.

Esta intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

-Estaba pensando, no te ví entrar.

-Siempre estuve aquí y por cierto yo sí que te ví entrar—Dijo el moreno mirándola de arriba abajo, como un cazador mira a su presa antes de devorarla.

-Debo decirte que ese color te queda muy bien—Le susurró al oído, haciendo estremecer a la morena con el contacto que provocó su aliento en su oreja.

_**Por favor!..¿Está coqueteando conmigo?...**_pensaba Robin.

Una vez terminado su café y sin proferir palabras, la morena se levantó de su asiento.

-Creo que me voy a dormir.

No terminó de pararse que un jaló en una de sus manos la sentó en el sillón nuevamente.

-¿Sabes algo Nico Robin?.

La morena arqueó levemente una ceja.

-Siempre quize conocerte, eras como un misterio para mí y creo que lo sigues siendo…

Robin abrió su boca para hablar y fue callada por dos dedos de Law.

-Shh, no digas nada.

Dicho esto acercó su rostro al cuello de Robin y lo olió, se embriagó de su perfume, provocando en ella una especie de descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y en él una profunda excitacion, ganas de más.

Luego de esto acercó su boca hacia el lóbulo de una de sus orejas y se lo mordió, fuerte pero dulcemente, la arqueóloga se derretía ante ese contacto tan íntimo.

Law le parecía guapo e inteligente, además de tener ese toque de misterio y seriedad que tanto le gustaba.

El Sichibukai se dio cuenta de que su estrategia daba buenos resultados y decidió ir por más.

La tomó dulcemente de la barbilla y la besó en los un principio la arqueóloga intentó detenerlo, pero ese solo fue un pensamiento, dado que su cuerpo se entregó por completo a ese cálido beso y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Correspondió a ese beso con ternura al principio, con pasión luego.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, a pesar de la absoluta oscuridad se podían ver.

Robin se dejaba llevar, pero no quería ocupar un lugar pasivo.

Le dio un mordisco en los labios y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios, seguramente provocada por la mordedura, esto la excitó aún más.

Esperó el momento indicado e introdujo su lengua en su boca, éste no se quedó atrás y permitió que la suya hiciese lo propio. Mientras que sus manos se aventuraban por el cuello y los hombros de la arqueóloga, para luego bajarle lentamente los breteles de su camisón y luego explorar suavemente sus pechos.

Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició cada centímetro de estos, para luego juguetear con sus pezones, que estaban completamente erectos ante el contacto con sus manos.

Separaron sus labios para poder respirar y Law aprovechó el momento para que su boca baje hacia esos ansiados pechos.

Lamió, pelliscó y mordió hasta el cansancio, la morena estaba completamente excitada, tanto que se olvidó por completo que estaba en el barco con sus nakamas y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, gimiendo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Law la tomó de los brazos y la recostó en el sillón, ahora él dominaba la situación.

Robin le parecía una mujer hermosa, pero ahora viéndola así, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillantes, le pareció aún más.

Se quedó embobado mirándola, el camisón ya había pasado a la historia y solo llevaba puesta una pequeña tanga de color blanco. Ante sus ojos parecía una diosa.

Robin pareció darse cuenta de esto, así que lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a ella y lo besó nuevamente, mientras sacaba su remera y acariciaba su torso.

Lo apretó fuertemente contra ella haciendo que ambos pechos se rocen y provocando con esto un profundo placer para ambos.

La morena pudo sentir la tremenda erección que tenía el Sichibukai, por lo que siguió acariciándolo y provocándolo con besos y mordiscos.

Él no se quedaba atrás, así que dejo que sus manos bajasen por la espalda, hasta el elástico de su tanga y la fue bajando lentamente mientras acariciaba su trasero.

Luego comenzó a acariciar su sexo lentamente con la yema de sus dedos y comprobó que su trabajo estaba dando un excelente resultado, la morena también hacia lo propio con sus manos, mientras sus bocas no paraban de morderse.

El moreno separó las largas piernas de Robin y la penetró, haciéndola gritar.

Las embestidas fueron suaves al comienzo, pero cuando la situación no daba para má se aceleraron.

Ambos estaban absolutamente inmersos en las sensaciones que se provocaban, los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que llegado el final tuvieron que callar sus bocas con un beso.

Se recostaron en el sillón para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, Robin apoyó su cabeza en elo pecho de Law, que la miraba dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban los dos completamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Un tenue rayo de sol se filtró por una de las ventanas dándole de lleno en el rostro de la morena.

El golpe de luz la despertó de su profundo sueño, y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el acuario, completamente desnuda y en los brazos de un Sichibukai.

Law dormía plácidamente, parecía un bebé.

Robin acarició suavemente su rostro y aunque el deseo de volver a tener sexo con él fue muy fuerte, decidió levantarse, seguramente Sanji irrumpiría en los próximos segundos con el desayuno.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios a modo de despedida, lo que hizo que éste abriera los ojos.

Le dibujó una media sonrisa a la arqueóloga y la tomó de la cintura para besarla y morderla nuevamente.

Una vez que él hubo bajado la guardia, Robin lo sujetó al sillón con dos pares de brazos fleur, cogió su ropa y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con el abrigo de Trafalgar Law.

-Será mejor que te vistas, en cualquier momento llega Kukku San.

Le tiró un beso y se marchó, una vez cerró la puerta los brazos fleur que lo mantenían sujeto desaparecieron, dejando en el aire unos pétalos de sakura, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Law.

_**Menuda mujer!...**_pensó.

Se vistió rápidamente, cogió su espada y salió nuevamente a cubierta, se sentó cerca del mástil y mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaban su mente, se durmió.

.

.

.

Sanji se levantó como de costumbre, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para la tripulación que cada vez era más grande.

Preparó café y comida para todos y se dispuso a acomodar el acuario antes de que todos lleguen.

Acomodó uno a uno los sillones y notó que uno estaba particularmente desordenado, como si alguien hubiese dormido allí, eso no le resulto extraño, seguramente alguno de los nuevos tripulantes del Sunny.

Levantó los almohadones y debajo de uno de ellos se encontró con dos objetos: una gorra de piel y una tanga blanca.

El grito que pegó el cocinero de los Mugiwaras llegó potentemente a cubierta, despertando de su sueño a Trafalgar Law, que al escucharlo no pudo evitar una sonrisa malvada.

**Hola aquí estoy he regresado!**

**Espero que les guste, es un one shot, que se me ocurrió luego de ver algunas imágenes de esta pareja que me gusta bastante…**

**Gracias a los que leen y a Oda Sensei…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Please!**

**Besos a todos!**


End file.
